Ichirin Kumoi
Ichirin Kumoi is a character from Touhou serving as the midboss and boss of Undefined Fantastic Object's third stage as well as a playable character in Hopeless Masquerade. Her personality is described as straightforward and quick-thinking, allowing her to adapt to most situations with ease. During the events of Undefined Fantastic Object, Ichirin and Unzan were acting as guards for Byakuren's ship, to keep out anyone trying to keep her from being revived. She initially thought the heroines were attempting to stop her, but upon realizing they had some parts of the treasure needed to unseal Byakuren, she assumed they were on her side and happily let them through. Appearance *(Touhou 12) Has light purple wavy hair and dark purple eyes. Carries a medium-sized yellow ring in her right hand. On her head, she wears a headdress similar to a Hijab or a nun's headdress. She wears a white dress with a blue trim at the bottom, and wears black shoes. She is also always seen with Unzan. *(Touhou 13.5) Same as above, but now she wears a red amulet and a black and yellow kesa, and her hair is a lighter shade of blue. Personality Ichirin is described as having a pleasant personality, but can also be tenacious at times. Relationships * Unzan (Familiar) * Byakuren Hijiri (Mistress) * Minamitsu Murasa (Captain) * Shou Toramaru (Allied youkai) * Nazrin (Allied youkai) Trivia *In the demo version, Ichirin refers to someone (Byakuren?) as 姐御 (anego) and 姐さん (ane-san or nee-san). Both terms are variants on "elder sister", but these versions usually mean a female superior who is not one's real sister, such as a female gang boss. *Ichirin's outfit closely resembles that of a Buddhist nun's, which is appropriate, considering her ability. *Ichirin's inspiration may come from the second volume of Shigi san Engi. In the story, Daigo Tennou becomes dangerously ill one day, so his subjects visited Myouren to beg him to come and pray for the emperor. Myouren rejected their request for some reason but proposed that he would do it at his temple and he would inform them when he finished. After approximately three days passed, a flying stranger, Ken no Gohou (剣の御法) appeared near the court, who implied the end of Myouren's praying. After that, the emperor recovered very soon. His outfit is; a sword in one hand, numerous blades around his neck, and he flew on the wheel very similar to a dharmacakra, followed by wind or clouds. We could say that Ichirin is most derived from the dharmacakra called "hourin" (宝輪) in Japanese, which has one of the same kanji in Ichirin's name (一輪). Also, Myouren's sister, Byakuren's inspiration, gave him a cloth to wear as a gift and the cloth was stored in the Soaring Vault (Tobikura, 飛倉), the inspiration for the Palanquin Ship. These correspond to the points that Ichirin's wearing a hood and is the guardian of Palanquin Ship. Also look at these pictures. *There is an old Japanese tale about a tsukumogami (a youkai born from an old object attaining a spirit of its own after being around for 100 years) named Ichiren Nyuudou, which was a tsukumogami born from a Buddhist rosary. ZUN may have based this character off of the tale. *In an interview with ZUN, he states that Ichirin isn't the only one that can hear Unzan. Rather, he's just shy and tends to whisper, so Ichirin repeats what he said to others "Like a spokesperson". Gallery Profile Other Apprearances Ichirin_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_2_Ichirin.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Theme Music Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Elementals Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Priests